Phineas the Vampire
by funnyfanwolf
Summary: Phineas has been turned into a vampire and from between hiding his scecret and protecting his friends, saving the Tri state area from the vampire darkness will be hard...
1. Prolouge

The sky was dark with the mists of dawn hanging in the air; stars still lay in the sky, faded like a stain on a piece of cloth. There were a few lights from the buildings illuminating the dark, empty and lonely streets, streetlights buzzed in the silence and somewhere a dog was barking repeatedly, until a yell was heard and immediately, the eerie silence returned.

A gentle breeze blew by the buildings, people were still asleep in their homes, not knowing of the tragedy that had happened, they should be mourning, they should be cheering and celebrating, but no, they would never know of the world that was hidden from their very eyes.

The light seemed to have completely sparked out of Phineas's eyes, he found nothing comforting now, the wind played with his hair gently, the scent of the coming morning was approaching. But none of the joys of life touched his cold, stone heart now. He raised a clawed hand and clutched his chest, hoping for the feeling of a heart beat, or even a shattered heart, but nothing came.

Everything that had happened, everything, it had made his entire body go numb; it felt like ice had been poured over him several times over. Time seemed to pass softly, as if giving sympathy to the young boy, he did not deserve this, he never did, what did he ever do to have this happen to him?

A great lump appeared in his throat, but no tears came, it seemed like all the tears had long since been washed away. No more would he cry, his heart was no more. It felt so empty and now, he was lonely. Once again.

He stared up to the stars in the sky, fading slowly from the daylight that was steadily beginning to peek its way over the buildings of the city. A voice echoed in his head that made him tighten his grip on his chest, the pain.

_Look at the stars..._ It said its voice weak and frail _they're so beautiful..._

Phineas swallowed the lump, feeling drained of life, more than he ever had before. His eyes felt tired and his bones weak, muscles wobbly from the fight. His head was sore, a hot liquid poured down his forehead, whether it was sweat or blood he did not know. He no longer cared, what happened now would define it. Now was his choice.

What would he choose? Both worlds now seemed out of reach, but his friends...family... His head ached dully.

He rose from his perch on the edge of the building's roof, the wind suddenly blew strongly towards him and his hair flew wildly about, his hood flying backwards, revealing his pale, cold face. Eyes of dark stone that barely shone in the light.

What would he do?

He once again stared down to the world below, the sleeping city, none of them knowing, all unaware, all oblivious. He had saved them and no one would ever know, save one, just one. Letting out a huge sigh he recalled all his troubles over the past couple of months or so. All those adventures, heart-breaks the scares.

It all seemed so far away now and the deeper in thought he fell into; the more he remembered the journey to where he was now. Silently, Phineas brought out the notebook, flipping through the pages, the lump returned.

Maybe he was meant to do this, let people know, let people see.

He brought out a pen from his pocket, surprised to find it unharmed and let its tip touch the paper, beside all the other entries. Then...

He began to write.

The story of him.

Phineas Flynn.

The Vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

The day was bright and beautiful over the Tri State area; it was a perfect day for everyone really, apart from the fact of the weather. The sun was really beating down on the people below, the weather had doubled its heat, people walked with fans around the streets and in nearly every home the cooling system was turned on whilst people desperately tried to cool down. There were barely any cars on the roads, for they would be too hot for their drivers and not many people were around, they were too busy cooling down in their gardens or homes.

But there was the beach, where hordes of people from all over the city came and slapped on their sun cream and swim-suits. Children laughed and played in the sea water, parents and adults sun bathed and talked non-stop in the shade of their umbrellas. Whilst the men went to drink beers at the beach bar and show off their muscles to younger girls.

But Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were inventing. At the very end of the beach where the rocks stuck out into the sea and little coves rested in peace, the two brothers were building something amongst the rocks. Salty sea water hung in the air and splashed them with its kisses, the waves crashed gently onto the shore with its giant hand. The two boys were smiling as they worked, determined to keep the invention as a surprise to their friends.

With a big sigh, Phineas lifted the invention to the sunlight, a beam of satisfaction across his face. "You think they'll like it?" He asked his British brother.

"We've spent the whole day on them, so I hope so," Ferb answered with a grin and carried on screwing his own invention.

Phineas looked out into the sea, surfers could be seen in the distance and beyond that, the open sea, the sun was still high in the sky, but he was tired and sweaty from the heat. He recalled the conversation he'd had with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet the day before; they're faces when they saw this! It would be priceless!

He looked over the rocks, this very place was where he, Ferb and Isabella used to play when they were younger, with their fishing nets and buckets, having a contest to see who could catch the most crabs or fish or anything else they could possibly find in the rock pools. Ah, the memories.

"Dude, bro, snap out of it!"

"Huh, what?" Phineas turned to his brother's voice half awake from his day-dreaming and thinking.

Ferb laughed slightly "Stop day dreaming, we need to get these finished before the end of today!"

"And what are you doing then?" Phineas grinned, his brother raised an eyebrow and Phineas laughed at the motion "I saw you, don't deny it! I wasn't the only one day-dreaming, those girls on the beach are very nice aren't they?"

Ferb turned bright red "I was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

Ferb gritted his teeth "Okay Mr. inventor, let see what you think about THIS" And he swiped his hand into the water of the rock pool below him, splashing Phineas with a handful of water. Then he burst out laughing at the expression on his brother's face.

"Humph, you think you're tough, huh? How about THIS!" And with one big shove he shoved Ferb into the pool , soaking him through to the bone and then it was Phineas's turn to burst out laughing, but with a big grin, the green-haired Britain sought revenge by pulling Phineas down into the pool with him. For a moment, they were both silent then let out a huge laughing fit.

"Now look what you've done!" Ferb smiled and stood himself up, his shorts and shirt soaking wet "Now we can never finish these by the end of the day!"

"Not going to bite me are you?" Phineas giggled.

"Har har, very funny," Ferb said sarcastically and ringed the water out of the bottom of his shirt.

"Well, we're soaking wet, its red hot and tired, why not finish these at home?" Phineas suggested.

Ferb just shrugged in reply and the two boys gathered up their things, marching away off the beach, away from the commotion of the people, the children screaming with delight as they left.

They left a trail of water as they walked through downtown and advanced towards their home, clothes still ringing wet through. There was barely any people in the streets, but the people who were out kept staring at the two boys drenched with water.

"I told you we should have bright the car!" Ferb grumbled and took off his shirt, once again trying the squeeze the water out of it.

"We would have got it wet like this," Phineas said "It's too hot to drive anyway."

"But now we have to walk all the way home..."

"Stop whining!" and Phineas playfully nudged his brother.

There was a pause between the two as they walked, the silence seemed eerie all of a sudden and Ferb looked up towards the sun and the cloudless sky, then his gaze fixed on the top of a build not far away, the sun only just poking over the top of its height. There, he saw a shadow, a figure of a human standing there, as if staring at them, waiting. He could not see anything else but a shadow, but just as soon as he tried to look more clearly, the shadow was gone.

"Did you see that?" Ferb said and shoved his brother a bit, pointing upwards towards where the shadow had been.

"See what?" Phineas said and looked up the where Ferb was pointing and put a hand over his eyes to shield them from the light "I see nothing there."

"You just missed it; I think someone was on the roof of that building..."

"Probably just a guy sunbathing on his roof, plenty of people do that," Phineas replied and walked onwards, the last bit of soaking water dripping on behind him.

"Maybe you're right..." Ferb said and took one last look at the building top and followed on behind the red-head, but somehow couldn't seem to shake off the image of the figure, how he stood, slightly hunched over the sunlight, arms long and his legs apart, as if ready to fight.

Phineas seemed all the more oblivious though and walked on, eyes closed and enjoying the rays from the sun and the ever so slight breeze that gently blew onto his face. He imagined the looks on his friend's faces as he and Ferb unveiled their invention and smiled at the thought.

"Phineas! Hold up! I think I've got a fish in my shoe!" Ferb cried and Phineas turned to see his brother hopping on one foot waggling his foot desperately, Phineas laughed aloud.

"Come on Ferb, man up!" He giggled "I'm wallllkkiinngggg..."

"Come on Phin! Wait for me!" His brother cried, taking off his show and emptying it of its contents.

"Still walking..."

"Phineas!"

"Come on Ferb hurry-," Phineas began to turn around, as he turned; his eyes lay upon the alley beside him, another dark shadow glared at him and a pair of glowing, green eyes were illuminated in the darkness, staring at him and a toothy smile beamed at him menacingly. His sentence faltered as his eyes rested upon a red substance running down from the shadow's hands and mouth, the red-head gasped at the sight, it looked an awful lot like..._blood_.

As he moved more towards Ferb, his mouth began to open to cry out, but the being in the alley snarled and just as fast as he appeared there, he dashed forward flying straight into Phineas, hissing loudly at the young man, baring those menacing teeth at him. Both Phineas and the shadow crashed down onto the floor, the shadow lashed out at him for a moment then heard Ferb's cry behind him, looked up, hissed and leapt away from the shocked boy. The escaped across the street, his body seemed to smoke as he left.

"What the hell!" Ferb cried and rushed towards his brother, kneeling by his side, offering him a hand, Phineas took it gratefully, shaking with shock. "That idiot! You alright, bro?"

Phineas just looked onward to where the man had run, no longer able to see him, as if he had become the very air itself, gone, just like that. His forced himself to stand up, supported by his brother.

"Lunatic, what the heck was he thinking?" Ferb's words seemed distant for a moment and Phineas shivered, strange, because the sun still seemed hot in the sky, maybe it was just the shock, the nerves. He shivered again.

"Gross!" Ferb suddenly cried and shook Phineas out of his trance "The hell man! Look at that, did that guy just _bite_ you?" He lifted up Phineas's right arm and sure enough, on just near the crease in at the elbow, a slight bite mark was there, it seemed only just breaking through the skin, it seemed like only a couple of teeth managed to break through. At the sudden realisation it was there, the wound began to string and Phineas pressed a hand down on it, teeth gritted.

"Ouch..." Phineas said slowly and looked up to Ferb, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Come on, let's hurry home, we can clean it up the faster we get there, you going to be okay?" Ferb said and put a hand on Phineas's shoulder as they walked forward, he felt his brother shaking slightly.

"Yeah..." He croaked in reply "I think so..."

He was lying.


	3. Chapter 2

"Here we are..." Ferb said to his younger brother patiently as they neared the door to their house.

The two of them had gradually marched their way home after the strange encounter with the shadow man, Phineas slightly lagging behind and clutched the bite mark on his arm in pain. It stung, but apart from that, it seemed utterly fine and apart from a few grazes and scratches, physically, he was fine. But inside Phineas still felt quite gloomy, he started to feel really cold, but now, the heat seemed to be rising around him and he kept coughing loudly.

Their parents wouldn't be in, both were away for a day a antique fair and Candace, was, of course, with her boyfriend, Jeremy for the day. Perry, well, who knew where he was right now and he always disappeared during the day. Just wait till their parents got home, Linda would be so furious of what happened to her son.

Gently, with a calm hand, Ferb led his brother inside and upstairs where he placed him on the bed, Phineas smiled at him gratefully, his hands ceased to shake as much as before. The shock was still alive inside him though.

"I'll go fetch a bandage for that arm, okay?" He said and turned to go, as he approached the door, Phineas felt a tickle in his throat and coughed loudly, a horrible hacking filled the room, his throat felt like he'd swallowed sandpaper.

Frowning, Ferb turned back around and went over to Phineas, lying in the bed, looking a little pale. With a glum look on his face, he placed a hand over his brother's head, it felt as if lava had been poured over it, it was so hot.

"I think you may have a fever," he said glumly and pulled his hand away "It must have been because of the water at the beach..."

"It's not your fault Ferb;" Phineas insisted, his voice sounded croaky "I did feel a little ill this morning." He was lying, but only to make Ferb feel better, but he knew better, of course the green-headed teen knew he was lying. But instead, he forced a smile.

"Hold on a minute then, I'll get the medicine and bandage like I said and I think its about time to call mum after that, okay?"

Phineas nodded weakly.

And Ferb left the room.

After about a minute, Phineas could slightly hear Ferb fumbling about downstairs, looking for the first aid kit, mutterings and grumbles, he obviously forgot where it was kept. Phineas was about to call down to him when once again, he let out a fit of hysterical coughing.

_What's wrong with me? _Phineas thought through the sweat on his forehead, he wiped an arm over his head; it didn't help reduce the heat. His breath was short and jagged; he struggled to let out a long sigh to relieve himself from the sudden pain in his chest. He coughed hysterically, feeling like death had crept up behind his back, his head ached and throbbed dully, nausea and dizziness overcame him. His head rested back onto the pillow.

BUMP! He jolted in his bed; Phineas clutched his chest, feeling the pain there multiply.

BUMP! He yelped and shot up from his position, sweat pouring down from his body, feeling weak and shaky.

BUMP! His teeth were clenched together now, the pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before, it felt like a hot iron rod being poked into his very soul. And it hurt.

BUMP! He was now gasping for air, he couldn't breathe..._He couldn't breathe!_

BUMP! He tried to scream, cry for Ferb, his mum, dad, Candace, anybody, but his body was unresponsive, vulnerable, hopefully..._Can't breathe_...

BA-BUMP! Phineas let out a struggled cry, to quiet to be heard from below, or from another room, it tore at his throat.

It was his heart beat that was giving him the pains, he could hear it beating; hear it throbbing away at his chest, as if trying to tear itself away from his body. His nails dug deep into his own skin, but he felt them sharper than usual and quickly lashed them away at the sharp pang of their touch. He brought them up to his face. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, spasms crept under his skin. His nails seemed to be ripping out from his finger tips. His eyes widened.

Then his body began to writhe and the spasms spread throughout his body, his head began to cloud, his mind began to grow twisted and torn. He tumbled from the bed; panic came into the boy's mind. The pain seemed to be the only thing in existence at the moment, the agony, it burned, a fire that ate at his skin and face, at his very heart and very soul.

Harsh wheezes and coughs erupted from his mouth, they were attempts of a breath, but not a wisp of air prickled his lungs. His body continued to writhe and wither, but began to steadily slow down. Agony, pain, the flashes of light in his eyes, memories and pain, more agony, pain, agony, pain.

Then it stopped.

He was curled up in a ball, shaking once more, his pupils small from shock. His breathing returned but only in short breaths, uneven, jagged and wheezy.

Hacking for more air, his struggled to move, but somehow managed to drag himself forward towards his desk. Hand forward, foot forward, hand forward, foot forward. Then slowly, Phineas lifted up his hand, it was only a metre or so away from the support of the table, but to his arm, it seemed like a mile, for it felt like weights were pulling it down.

The sound of the bang on the desk confirmed that his hand had met its mark and so he dragged himself up onto his feet, falling every so often with the struggle. His legs shook as he rose. The sweat continued to fall, now mixed with the salty taste of his tears.

He covered his face with the other hand, feeling the temperature on his head, he was roasting hot, then his hand came away and he saw himself in the mirror, his blood turned cold. Parts of him were missing, fading in and out of focus, as if he was melting into the air. From what he saw, his eyes were wide, pupils small, the size of pin pricks, darkness surrounded below his eyes, making him look tired and dull, his face was pale, grey almost. With eyes full of horror, he clutched his chest once more, not caring anymore of the nails (or the sharp claws that replaced his nails) that dug into his skin like knives.

He wasn't ill; he didn't have a fever...

His heart gave one more almighty thump.

He was_ dying_.

And he collapsed to the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

Ferb had just found the first aid box when he heard the thud from upstairs. His first thought is that Phineas must have fallen off the bed, maybe in a fit of coughing, but still, he called Phineas's name out but there was no answer.

"Phineas! You okay up there?" Again, there was no answer, then a somewhat horrid thought came to mind, and his face became drained of colour. Still clutching the box, he dashed up the stairs, almost falling over in the process, nervous sweat trickling from the side of his face.

"Phineas!" He cried and stumbled up the last step, pausing for breath "Phineas, can you hear me!" The silence was so chilly in the air, Ferb shudder and approached the bedroom door; it felt like ice had suddenly surrounded him. His legs managed to step forward, the door in front of his face, mocking him somehow.

"Phineas... Are you in there?" Ferb called inside; there was nothing to show any signs of life on the other side of the door, not even a tiny cough. But maybe, maybe Phineas had lost his voice? Maybe he just felt too weak to come to the door. Yes, that was probably it. That was all.

He placed a hand on the door handle; even its cold touch felt like it had been brushed by ice, why did everything around him feel so cold, so...dead? Yet the sweat still fell with ease at the side of his head, he didn't know why he was hesitating, why he was so nervous to open his own bedroom door? He swallowed the strange fear, trying to eliminate all bad thoughts from his mind.

Then he opened the door.

It creaked, it always creaked when it opened, but this one seemed hollow, more like a haunting noise than the familiar one he usually heard. It shoved to one side for him, as if inviting him into a kind of hell. It seemed like hell for a moment, because there, on the floor, lay Phineas.

The first aid box fell to the ground with a clunk and with a swift intake of breath, dashed forward

"PHINEAS!" He screamed and slid down to the floor beside his younger brother, pausing for a moment, and then reached out to turn him over "PHINEAS SPEAK TO ME!"

The body shifted and Ferb's hands recoiled, the red head coughed suddenly and carefully sat up, turning to the other who had screamed his name.

"Do you mind screaming down my ear?" He wheezed weakly.

"S-sorry, I just thought...You..."

"I fell over, that's all..." Phineas said, and forced himself up and leant against the desk.

For a moment there was a silence between the two, a silence Ferb had rarely felt before, he remembered when he barely talked as a kid, but the silence then was more comforting than this uneasy one. He stared at his younger brother, cautious at the sudden change on his face.

Phineas seemed a lot paler now, almost grey infarct and big black heavy bags hung like bats under his eyes. His eyes...they seemed...hollow; empty almost, as if the joy and colour has been sucked clean out of them.

Phineas saw how intently his brother stared at him and cleared his throat loudly, Ferb jumped at the sudden noise.

"Heh, why not get those bandages now then, eh, British boy?" Phineas grinned slightly.

Ferb smiled back; at least his humour hadn't changed.

"One sec then," He said and turned back around to the first aid box he'd dropped on the way in, the moment he turned his back though, when his eyes were not focused on him, Phineas's face dropped like a stone. He felt a hot burning inside him and tried to hide it, with Ferb's back turned, he let some of it out and a red haze buried itself into his sight.

Seeing and feeling this change made him shut it back up again and he held in his breath and then let out a quiet cough that came from the intake. Just as soon as that, Ferb had returned, though it felt like a lifetime since he had sat by Phineas's side.

"Let's take a look at that arm then shall we?" The green-head said and lifted Phineas's arm up, Phineas looked away, not feeling comfortable with the sight of his own blood "Hey, that's weird..."

"What?"  
"The bite mark...You can barely see it now!" Ferb said and held Phineas's arm up so its owner could see "Look!"

And it seemed correct, the bite mark was no longer bleeding and barely in sight now, all that seemed to remain was a few stinging red marks, Phineas hadn't noticed the that the pain had stopped.

"Huh...Fast working cells then," Ferb chuckled and shook it off, he put the bandages back in the box and instead brought out a plaster shaped like a platypus and laughed "Can't believe mum still has these!" And he placed a couple on the wound "There! Everything _ is_ better with Perry!" And he laughed aloud.

Phineas was silent for a moment, his eyes not being able to tear themselves away from the mark, but as his brother started laughing, he began to laugh too, not knowing why, but going along with it anyway. Ferb didn't notice the empty happiness and helped Phineas up onto his bed, a big grin slapped across his face.

"I'm going to go call mum and dad and see if they can bring home some medicine for that fever of yours, I'll be back in a minute," and he left the room once more.

But Phineas had not been listening, he stared at the ceiling in silence, his gaze continuously searching for something that could not be found, that was not within reach. The feeling of which that red haze belonged too, he locked up in his head, but he felt it gnawing away at his flesh. He lifted up his arm, it felt numb.

What happened? His mind hissed to him, for it felt like the very breath from his body had gone missing. His stared at his finger tips, the claws were gone, reaching out a hand; Phineas grabbed his phone from the side of the bed and stared into its blank, dark screen. His reflection was...intact.

He should feel relieved, but he felt a deep, deep and growing fear arising from within him. It didn't feel good at all and a voice inside his head was whispering to him and it only made the fear rise more and the red scratch ever more furiously at his brain.

"_Feed me..."_ it said, its voice sounding like a hiss of a snake and the groan of a dying man.

Phineas pulled the quilt further towards him, until only his eyes could be seen over the top, trying to find safety within its folds.

And once again it called, its begging and pleading and horrid hiss echoing deep into his mind.

"_Feeedddd meeeee..."_


	5. Chapter 4

About a week had gone by since that strange accident on the way home; Ferb was not the only one to have noticed the strange difference in his brother. Phineas had become a lot quieter now and he refused to visit the doctors, what was more, he didn't like the curtains open during the day, he complained that the sun gave him terrible headaches. His face didn't look good either, despite the fact he'd been in bed since the day and his fever seemed to have gone, his face remained that same grey-pale colour and there was still large bags under his eyes.

"What's the matter with you Phin?" Ferb said to him one day "You've been acting all weird since we came home!"

Phineas just gave his brother a tortured look and turned around in his bed. He didn't talk much either; it was as if he was keeping a secret from him, as if he couldn't tell him what was going on. Phineas _always_ talked to Ferb though, no matter what they could talk and it hurt Ferb to see him like this.

It carried on like this, until their mother could hear nor stand any more of it.

"Phineas, you have been in bed long enough young man, go out for a while, just go to the mall, go meet your friends or so help me I will drag you out of that bed!" Linda had cried, a frown etched upon her face.

With a little hesitation and with a little more resistance, they had managed to get Phineas out of the house, but he didn't seem at all happy with it.

They walked down the street silently, the heat had surely gone down all of a sudden, no longer were people lying on a beach and walking around in their trunks, instead, people huddled their coats around themselves and tried to stand upright in the bellowing wind. The sun was not out, which somehow made Phineas relax a bit more. He trudged on beside his brother, his jacket tightly wrapped round him from the cold wind.

Several times Ferb opened his mouth to say something to his brother, but his mind somehow always came to the thought of the day they came home and he couldn't stand to think nor talk of it anymore. His mouth remained shut for the rest of the way down the street towards the bud stop, never before had a silence quite like this kept the two from talking, if not Ferb, it would be Phineas, blurting out many ideas of what they were going to do today. Although that mainly happened when they were younger, Phineas still explained plenty of imagination-filled ideas. Now though, not a word came from his mouth.

Silence.

As they approached the bus stop, Ferb looked up from staring at the suddenly fascinating floor and saw a hand waving at them. He narrowed his eyes to see who it was and smiled and lifted a hand, waving back.

"It's Isabella!" Ferb beamed and looked over to his brother, Phineas's expression did not seem to change much, but Isabella was one person that his brother could talk too and if not him, maybe she could smack some sense into him.

Ferb dragged his brother along by the arm to the stop where Isabella was waiting with a great cheery smile on her face, as usual.

"I was going to go visit you after I picked up some get well flowers from town!" Isabella said but Phineas didn't look up from the floor "How are you feeling?"

"Good..."

There was a slight little pause for a moment of which Isabella raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It was as if she could smell the lie searing out from him and she placed a hand under the boy's chin and lifted his face up slowly.

She herself saw the grey of which used to be Phineas's colourful, cheery face, the tiredness under his eyes, the dead look in his eyes staring back at her. Phineas saw her eyes too, filled with sympathy and sadness; he tore his face away from the girl, letting out a huge sigh. With a creak, the bus pulled in beside them but Isabella only had eyes for Phineas and his pale form.

Ferb grabbed hold of Phineas's arm "Come on, let's go..." He pushed his brother ahead of him and let him sit someone on the bus before him whilst he paid for the tickets; he watched as his younger brother sat down alone, cut off from the few other people sat on the bus, a window seat, staring out into the dull morning sky.

"What's wrong with him?" Isabella asked in a hurt voice behind him.

"I don't know..." Ferb sighed and the bus driver handed over his change and Ferb came over and sat in the seat in front of his brother, he wanted to turn around and talk like they had always done in the past, but it didn't seem the time to do so. Isabella paid too and came to sit next to Phineas, her eyes never tearing themselves away from him.

"Phineas I..." She placed a hand on his arm, it was comforting and Phineas looked down to her hand, as if the feeling was foreign to him and smiled at her weakly, she smiled back, her eyes smiling along with her which made Phineas feel just a tad bit more better. But nothing could heal what he knew on the inside.

He stared up to the front of the bus, a girl paid and came on, a hood over her head, probably sheltering her from the cold and she sat a few seats ahead of them. Then the bus groaned again and they were off.

"Are you going to be okay?" Isabella asked, all Phineas could do is look at her and nod.

As the journey went on, Ferb managed to turn and talk to Isabella, occasionally Phineas spoke, but not a lot, at least they were getting somewhere, both Ferb and Isabella thought, if he could speak now, he would soon be back to his old inventing self.

Inside though, Phineas still felt that same gnawing from before, his stomach roared inside him for something he dared not to obtain. But looking around him, all he could see was the stuff and it smelt good. He took an intake of breath and the red haze within him smiled but with a shake of his head, Phineas shook it off. No, he would have to resist.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and begun to stare out of the window again, the world going past them. He thought that he should tell Ferb, but for some reason, something was keeping him back and he didn't know what. It shouldn't have been a problem, he told his brother near to anything that was on his mind, but not this time. Something was stopping him. And he didn't like it one bit.


End file.
